


Teasing

by TalkNerdyToMe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkNerdyToMe/pseuds/TalkNerdyToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Spencer are full of surprises, teasing each other whenever they get the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

The amount of happiness I got from teasing Dr. Spencer Reid is beyond explanation. 

This man with an IQ of 187, can barely finish his sentence if I give him a certain look, one that he knows pretty well. He stutters or hesitates in his words whenever I speak in different languages, even if it's just innocent words, just because he loves to hear me roll my 'r's or hear my Spanish or French or Latin accent.

But as easy as he is to tease, Doctor Spencer Reid sometimes decides he's the one who wants to tease...

"Good job everyone...Chrissy Mayfield has been brought back to her family, and Paul Woodchester is being sent to a far away facility." Hotch told the team on the jet, nodding in approval of our work. "Get some rest."

At those three words, Morgan let out a sigh of happiness, slumping in his seat and pulling his headphones on, closing his eyes to enjoy the flight. JJ followed his lead, curling up in her seat and smiling in the thought of soon being with her family. Rossi and Hotch were going over a couple of papers, talking in low voices but an hour into the flight, they soon dozed off as well.

The only ones awake were now me and Reid, laughing softly over a card game. 

"I don't know why I still even play against you." I murmured, shaking my head, glancing at my cards. "I never win."

"If it helps, I've only ever been beaten twice by people on this team." Reid grinned, staring at his cards. He licked over his lips and bit down on his lower one in concentration.

I bite down on my own lips, watching him, knowing full well it was the little actions he did that turned me on.

He looked up from his cards, noticing me staring and I blushed, laughing softly. "Sorry." I said immediately.

"What were you staring at?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I responded a little too quickly.

"Hmm." Reid watched me and for a moment, I thought he forgot about it as we continued to play. A while later though, I caught him licking his lip again and I had to shift myself, avoiding watching this time.

"Does that bother you?" He asked me and I looked up, catching his eyes.

"Does what bother me?"

"Me licking my lips." He answered simply, tilting his head slightly.

"No..No why would it?" I mumbled, my cheeks becoming redder.

Reid smirked, putting his cards down and moving to the seat next to me, our backs to the rest of the team. "Your reddened cheeks, quickened breath, and avoidance of eye contact says otherwise." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I laughed awkwardly, blushing harder as his lips found my neck, slowly caressing me with his kisses. "Spence..." I whispered softly, closing my eyes. Not only were neck kisses my weakness when it came to him, but it felt so relaxing.

He licked over my neck and I squirmed immediately. "Now you know how I feel when you tease me all day...Except usually it's when the team is conscious." He chuckled.

"It's not my fault teasing you is so much fun." I giggled quietly, tilting my head when he started sucking on my neck.

By the time we got off the plane, I had to turn up the collar of my coat, avoiding eye contact with the team.

"You got something there, hun." Morgan smirked to me, motioning to my neck.

"Hm? No I don't." I said innocently, knowing there were at least 3 hickeys on one side of my neck.

"Don't think you had those when we boarded the plane." JJ joined in.

"You two are evil." I glared playfully, walking ahead.

"Who knew Lover Boy was so playful?" Morgan chuckled.

"Hey, don't blame me. It's not  _my_ fault teasing her is so much fun." Reid said aloud, making everyone laugh including me, even though my cheeks were heating up.

"Oh you shut up. Just wait till we get home." I shot back at him, smirking.

"Pretty Boy's gonna be in trouble." JJ sang, laughing.

I catch eyes with Reid, winking at him with a look that innocently said "Come take me" and his eyes went wide, biting down on his lip immediately.

Tonight was going to be full of teasing...full of our moaning.


End file.
